


Lovers' dispute

by JessicaMariana



Category: Cabin Pressure, Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin doesn't know why Khan’s always so tense. But one night he finds out the reason and he is more than a little relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers' dispute

The early morning sun shone through the big window of the tenth story flat, reflecting off the pale grey and matte white surfaces of its furnitures.

Khan sat at the dinner table, already dressed for work, eating his breakfast. Martin poured himself a cup of coffee and looked out at the busy city beneath them. He glanced at his lover, deeply concentrated on the news he was watching on the small screen in front of him on the table. He looked tense.

Martin’s eyebrows slumped down over his pale eyes. Khan was probably just nervous over it being his first day on the new ship Starfleet had given him. Martin tried not to think too much about it. He himself thought there was nothing better than to get up in the air, but then again Khan had so many lives in his hands, so many people to command while he did it.

Martin set his cup down on the table next to Khan and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Even though Martin was a shy person, he could always be himself whenever he was alone with Khan, and do something cute and spontaneous like that. He was happy for that. He’d been in a few relationships, but none had felt as natural as this, and therefore the two of them were now going on their fifth year together.

Martin looked at the screen in front of Khan. It was last night’s news, ones he had already seen. Was he so nervous that he didn’t even realise what he was watching?

Martin leaned back and started clearing off the table. While he was washing the plates, Khan left the room and a moment later he walked out the front door.

 _Not so much as a goodbye?_ Martin thought as he looked towards the silent hallway. Now he was really starting to worry.

 

*****

 

Later that evening over dinner Martin asked about Khan’s day.

Khan looked very tired. He explained shortly that he’d gone through the entire ship, in detail, trying to simultaneously remember where everything important was placed. It had taken him all day.

He yawned as Martin poured him another glass of the red wine he’d gotten in the grocery bag they had delivered every other day.

Martin asked more about the ship, being interested as he was in the mechanics and how it worked. Khan replied, but not saying any more than he had to. It was unusual. Khan usually told him everything in detail, knowing just how much Martin wanted to hear about it.

Martin shook it off for now.

 

*****

 

A couple of days passed in the same manner: Khan barely spoke. And Martin noticed – having gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom – that Khan didn’t sleep well, if at all. Martin was now beyond worry. He didn’t know what to do.

Was there any way he could help Khan? And if so, what could he do?

He asked Khan these questions over breakfast the next morning, placing his smaller hand on top of his lover’s.

Khan had said it would be fine and apologised for making Martin worry, but the tension so obvious in his rigid posture was still there. Martin knew Khan had such a posture by nature, but this was extreme. Martin figured he might just need a day or two off.

 

*****

 

The following weekend while they were still in bed, Martin turned from one side to the other, facing Khan as they lay, arms and legs tangled in each other’s. He wanted to make Khan stay in bed for as long as possible. But even if he did, Khan didn’t sleep. And Martin knew he couldn’t force it.

He looked up at Khan, still feeling the sleep in his eyes. He snaked one arm between Khan’s waist and his arm and tried pulling him closer. Pliant, Khan shifted towards him, pressing his strong body against Martin’s lighter one. He kissed Martin’s forehead and told him to go back to sleep. He knew Martin had worked a double-shift the day before and needed it.

Martin obediently closed his eyes again and sighed, feeling the heaviness in his body, and gave in to it, falling back asleep.

 

*****

 

Later that morning Martin made it clear to Khan that he was to do nothing unnecessary around the flat; Martin was going to cook the meals and clean up after them; Khan just needed to sit back and relax. He never ordered Khan around but this time he thought it was highly necessary. If he didn’t, he was afraid that Khan might just keep working himself to a new level of stress which might break him.

Khan chuckled, to Martin’s pleased surprise, and picked up a book which Martin noticed had nothing to do with anything work-related, and started reading it.

 

*****

 

Over the course of the day Martin watched Khan out of the corner of his eye, but nothing seemed to change. He seemed to have dozed off on the sofa, the book still in his hands, but he still looked as tense as when he’d started the job just over a week ago.

 _A nice home made dinner might do him some good_ , Martin thought. _If nothing else, we’ll get to spend some more time together._

He ordered the groceries needed to be delivered as soon as possible, and settled down on the sofa with his lover. He drew his knees up to his chest, his toes wriggling on the edge, and snuggled closer, leaning his cheek against Khan’s muscular shoulder. He took the book from his lap and set it down next to them.

Khan, slipping back into consciousness when the cushions shifted, absentmindedly wrapped his arm around the back of the sofa, behind Martin and ran his long fingers through Martin’s curls like he always did when they sat like this.

“Are you alright?” Martin asked, glancing up from beneath his lashes.

Khan glanced back down, his pale eyes locking with Martin’s. Martin felt his cheeks redden, he still wasn’t used to how piercing those yes were, but he didn’t look away. Khan sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, kissing the top of Martin’s head, letting his lips and nose linger in the softness of his red hair and the faint scent of shampoo.

Martin shifted closer to his side and wrapped his arms around Khan’s waist, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat.

Martin sat there, not sure if there was an explanation coming, but none did.

Soon Khan’s steady, deep breaths filled the silence of the room. He’d fallen back asleep. Martin let him. He needed it just as much as he’d done earlier.

 

 *****

 

Martin thought his job was hard sometimes with trips needing ten or twelve hour shifts and a couple of days away, but Khan’s was worse. When Starships left on a journey they left for a long time, the shortest being six months and the longest several years on end.

Martin froze. Had Khan been ordered on a mission? Could that be the reason behind his stress and foul mood?

Martin felt a small panic attack build in him. Sweat rapidly formed on his brow and it got hard to breathe - it was as if the air in the room had vanished. He tried to calm down; he told himself it would be fine. He would just ask Khan later if that was the case. They were adults, they could talk this out. If Khan was going on a mission… he’d be left here, on Earth. Alone. For who knew how many years?

Martin saw his vision go blurry and felt moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes. A huge lump in his throat threatened to choke him. He fisted his hands in Khan’s shirt and tugged at it unconsciously.

Khan shifted next to him, feeling the tug. He peered down at Martin and was instantly wide awake when he saw the silent tears rolling down his freckled, red cheeks.

Khan placed his free hand under Martin’s chin and tilted upwards. Martin looked up and snivelled.

“Are- are you leaving?” he stammered.

“What?” Khan asked. The question came as a surprise for him.

Martin pulled his arms away from around him and wrapped them around himself instead. He needed a hug; he needed someone to hold him together or, he feared, he’d break apart.

“Khan,” he pleaded in a whisper, barely audible while he tightened his grip.

Khan read the signs and turned towards him, gently placing both arms around his thin, trembling frame.

Martin sat there in silence, nuzzling his hard chest, listening to Khan’s body work, and felt himself slowly calm down. His mind went numb and he stopped thinking altogether except at the warmth radiating from the body pressed against his.

“I’m sorry,” Khan murmured into his ear. His baritone voice sent pleasing sparks through Martin’s body. “I should have told you. I knew you’d figure it out eventually.”

Martin’s eyes widened in shock: So he’d been right – Khan was leaving? He felt himself go completely still again, afraid of another panic attack crashing over him. He held his breath and bit his lip, afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth.

“Martin,” Khan whispered, and when Martin didn’t reply or move Khan tried again, a little louder. “Martin.”

He kissed Martin’s ear and moved one of his large hands up and down his lover’s back, soothingly. He kept whispering his name and telling him it was alright.

Martin relaxed into Khan’s embrace and took a deep breath. He wanted to keep crying but no tears would come.

“Martin,” Khan repeated, decisively. “It’s true: I’ve been assigned a mission--- let me finish.”

Martin inhaled sharply but said nothing.

“The mission is to captain the new Starship on its first journey. The mission has been calculated to take three years.”

The silence in the room spread like roaring wildfire as Martin waited for Khan to finish, to tell him when he was leaving.

“So,” Martin tried to speak but his voice broke. Crying did that to him. He cleared his throat and tried again. “So, when are you leaving?”

“When everything is set. I would say next weekend.”

“So soon, huh?” Martin felt any little bit of hope leave him. Six more days together and then Khan would be away for three years.

“Yes, so I need you to start packing by Monday.”

Another moment of silence. Had Martin head right? Did Khan ask him to pack for him or was he actually telling him to pack his own things?

Martin’s mouth opened and closed several times but he still couldn’t wrap his mind around Khan’s last words.

“Of course you’re coming with me,” Khan sighed, hugging Martin tightly. “I would never leave you. You’re my family now, and I need you by my side.”

A smile grew on Martin’s lips as he hugged Khan back. Relief washed over him like the tide washing away footprints in the sand. Everything was alright again.

 

 *****

 

A week later Martin sat strapped tightly in one of the buses transporting the crew and a few significant others to the Starship. He watched in awe as he huge ship got closer. It wasn’t as big as the famous Enterprise, but it was a beauty.

Khan, who’d already seen the ship several times and walked through its corridors, watched his lover’s expression as the bus parked alongside the docks right in front of it.

Martin had also been a captain, being one of the few to still fly the old airplanes down on Earth, but he’d resigned a couple of days earlier, announcing it would be his last trip.

This was Martin’s first trip into space. Khan wanted him to enjoy it as much as possible. He’d even promised Martin to not overwork himself so they could spend more time alone, just the two of them.

As they boarded the ship Martin couldn’t help but ask Khan more about the specifics; how it worked, how fast it was and, most importantly, how it was to fly her.

Walking through the ship to the bridge, Khan couldn’t help but smile at Martin’s enthusiasm. He was like a child in a sweetshop. Well on the bridge, Khan picked up a communicator and gave the orders to prepare for take-off while he personally showed Martin to their quarters.

 

*****

 

“This is so exciting,” Martin breathed as they entered their suite. He looked around the spacious room and walked into the next one, a bathroom in the far end. “This is great.”

“It’s a bit smaller than our flat back home,” Khan explained, but Martin shook his head.

“It’s perfect. I’ve never been used to big spaces, so this will do just fine.”

“Good.”

Khan walked up to Martin, standing as close to him as possible. Martin looked up, stretching his neck and rising onto his toes to plant a kiss on his soft lips.

“I’ve got work to do,” Khan murmured.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Martin smiled as he watched Khan leave the room, but as soon as the door closed behind him the smile vanished. Martin sat down on the edge of their king-size bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Khan’s still tense_ , he thought. _No matter how much of an act he puts up, I can feel it as soon as we’re close._

 

*****

 

Later that night when Khan returned to their quarters Martin was nowhere to be found. He’d left a note saying he was down in the engine room having a look around and that Khan didn’t have to wait up for him. Nevertheless, Khan did. He had something he wanted to talk to Martin about.

He lay on the bed, looking at the empty, white ceiling, when the door opened and Martin stepped inside.

Khan asked him how it had been. Martin didn’t reply, but toed off his shoes and joined his lover on the bed. He lay down on his side, throwing an arm over Khan’s stomach and inhaling the faint smell of this morning’s aftershave.

 _Is it my imagination or does Khan seem genuinely pleased?_ Martin thought, confused. _Then why is he still tense? Am I imagining this feeling?_

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask,” Khan interrupted Martin’s thoughts and also shifted to his side to he was facing him.

“Oh?” Martin could help feeling a little intrigued. Maybe Khan would finally tell him what had been bothering him for so long.

Khan got off the bed and straightened his uniform. He leaned forward and offered Martin his hand. Martin took it and got off as well. Khan cleared his throat and asked if Martin would sit down. Doing so, Martin looked up at Khan while he licked his lips as if he was about to hold a speech.

“Martin,” Khan began. “I’ve been thinking…”

Martin’s eyebrows shot up in response but he didn’t say anything, he let Khan go on.

“I think five years is quite long for a couple to be together,” Kahn continued.

Martin couldn’t believe his ears. Was Khan being serious?

“And,” he went on, watching Martin intently. “I would love to spend more than another five years with you.”

Stunned into silence, Martin was unable to move or reply. He just stared at Khan who was now rummaging through one of his suitcases. When he’d found what he was looking for he turned back to Martin and kneeled in front of him. From his left hand he produced a small, square glass case in which lay a smooth, silver ring. He opened it and picked up the ring.

The actual question hadn’t been spoken yet, but Martin already knew the answer, he just wished his voice would come out as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Martin Crieff,” Khan smiled at him confidently, taking his left hand into his own. “Will you… marry me?”

Martin grinned from one ear to the other. His cheeks beet red and his eyes full of tears of joy, he nodded, and Khan slipped the silver ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly.

Khan wrapped his arms around Martin’s waist and pulled him down onto the floor with him, showering him with light kisses. Martin could feel all the tension leaving Khan’s hard muscles. He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly around the neck.

They fell over, Martin on top of Khan, on the polished floor. Martin giggled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Khan smiled as he watched his fiancée collect himself.

“It’s getting late,” Martin chuckled and started to get up.

Khan got back on his knees and put his arms behind Martin’s knees and back and lifted him effortlessly into his arms. He carried him into the bathroom, like newlyweds over the threshold, all the way to the round tub on which’s edge he gently put him down. He then proceeded to slowly undress his fiancée; tugging his shirt off over his head and unbuttoning his trousers; pulling them down along with his pants; revealing the millions of freckles that covered his fair skin.

Martin smiled and sat down in the tub as Khan started undressing himself. He turned on the tap and shuddered when the warm water began to rise around him. Khan soon joined him, sitting next to him, an arm around his shoulder and his lips on Martin’s temple. Khan’s other hand slid over Martin’s chest, its fingers rubbing circles around his nipples, one at a time, now and then giving it a pinch.

Martin closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling. He shifted closer to Khan’s side, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to feel his body pressed against him.

Martin leaned back, allowing Khan just enough time to realise what he was doing as he got up on his knees, turned off the tap and straddled him. Khan smiled as he leaned down to plant a hard kiss on his lips. He grunted, pushing back against Martin, flicking out his tongue against Martin’s lips, licking along the crease. Martin opened his mouth and allowed Khan to slip inside, their tongues struggling in their mixing saliva.

His knees going weak, Martin rolled his hips against Khan’s crotch and let out a small moan as their cocks rubbed together, making Khan curse under his breath.

Khan’s hands which now were on Martin’s hips slid down behind him and grabbed his ass cheeks firmly. He spread them with one hand as the other slid further in between them. His long fingers teased at the hole, making it twitch. Panting, trying to catch his breath, Martin buried his face in the crook of Khan’s neck. He was starting to feel dizzy, and he was afraid he was going to pass out if he didn’t calm down.

He could feel one of Khan’s fingers press determinedly against him, asking for entrance. Martin took a deep breath and relaxed into the touch, gasping as the tip of Khan’s finger was sucked in. He grabbed Khan’s shoulders, digging his thumbs into his collarbone.

“Fuck,” Khan grunted and thrust his finger deeper, causing Martin to squirm in his arms.

Easing the grip on Khan’s other shoulder Martin slid one hand down his fiancée’s chest to wrap it around his hard cock. He let his hand slowly move up and down the shaft as he pressed it against his own to feel some of the friction. Khan, glancing down, chuckled and let go of Martin’s ass cheek to wrap his free hand around both their cocks. Martin, no longer needing to hold onto either of them, put his hand back on Khan’s other shoulder and began to move up and down in his lap. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as Khan’s grip got firmer and he moved faster. He only stopped for a moment when Khan said he’d add another finger to his ass. Martin’s toes curled at the stretch, but as soon as he’d gotten adjusted, he continued riding Khan’s fingers.

“I- I want more,” he mumbled, his cheeks burning, embarrassed over having said it out loud. But he knew very well how much Khan appreciated it when he was vocal.

“Very well,” Khan breathed into his ear and gently slipped out of him, letting go of their cocks and kissed Martin on his red cheek.

 

*****

 

With the tub emptied, and the couple wrapped in clean towels, they made their way into the bedroom, Khan with one arm around Martin’s waist, guiding him directly to the bed.

Martin crawled up on it, closely followed by his fiancée.

When comfortable, Martin lay down on his back and pulled Khan down for another passionate kiss. He loved feeling the weight of the larger body on top of him and encouraged Khan to relax his arms since he was holding himself up on his elbows. With slight reluctance, Khan did as he was asked and lowered himself down over Martin who hummed in approval.

“I love you,” he whispered to Khan who kissed, licked and sucked at his neck, surely to mark him as his own in other ways than he’d just done with the silver band sitting on Martin’s left ring finger.

As Khan continued his ministrations, he slid one hand down Martin’s side and between them, brushing his fingers over Martin’s cock. It twitched at the contact and Martin couldn’t help but buck his hips against Khan’s for more friction.

“Eager, are we?” Khan chuckled between kisses and slowly moved down Martin’s throat and chest.

Soon his lips were on Martin’s hipbone, his hot breath washing over his fiancée’s cock. He sucked at the skin there knowing that if Martin later reached to get something, everyone would see the mark he’d made.

Martin’s hands slid down his own chest and into Khan’s damp hair. He pulled it back to see his face as Khan looked up at him from beneath his lashes. With a smile, he broken their contact and sat up, positioning himself between Martin’s legs. But before he could do anything else, Martin also got up and looked Khan straight in the eyes.

“Let me,” he said and pushed Khan down with his head against the soft pillows.

Khan grabbed Martin’s hips firmly as he lay down, pulling Martin up on top of him. Martin straddled him, letting out an unabashed moan as their cocks once again rubbed together. He bit his lip and grabbed Khan’s cock, guiding it to his asshole. He usually let Khan do this, be the one to take control. But Martin thought as this was a special occasion he’d do it this once.

He lifted his ass off Khan’s thighs and held the head against his hole with one hand; he rested the other against Khan’s flat stomach. The head, slick with precome, stretched him open more than Khan’s fingers had done. He took a deep breath and relaxed as best he could. He sank down on Khan’s cock, listening to the creak of the mattress beneath them as he moved. He couldn’t get the entire length to fit inside him, but he felt it graze his prostate and that was enough for now.

Martin leaned against Khan’s hard chest, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers work when he shifted to grab Martin’s ass with both hands. He pushed upwards inside Martin as deep as he could and then slid back out. He moved languidly in short thrusts as Martin got adjusted to his girth. They’d done this numerous times before but it had been a while and it always made his knees buckle when Khan was inside him. Martin felt like his legs were boneless and could hardly move, but as Khan’s cock again moved over his prostate he pushed down, curling his fingers and toes.

Khan smiled smugly and repeated the motion.

“Y- yes,” Martin whimpered. “Again. More.”

Khan started moving his hips in a steady rhythm. Martin let all kinds of lewd noises leave his parted lips as he clung to his fiancée’s chest, feeling the orgasm build in him. His arms gave way and he lay down on top of Khan as his thrusts got faster and harder.

Khan grunted; his grip on Martin’s ass became firm enough to bruise the soft skin. He could feel the tension in his body build.

A few more thrusts and Martin froze, his body jerked as his orgasm hit him: his abdominal muscles twitched; his cock pulsed, shooting out thick stripes of semen onto Khan’s stomach; and Khan could feel his ass contracting around his cock, sucking it deeper with every clench. Khan cursed as Martin shifted back onto his hands to look down at him. His red cheeks, half-lidded eyes and swollen lips were enough to make anyone loose it. Giving one final thrust up Martin’s ass, Khan emptied himself deep inside him.

Martin moaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim, but couldn’t help but smile. He loved it. He stayed on top of Khan as long as he could. Only when Khan had gone soft and slipped out of him, did he shift to fetch his towel and cleaned himself off.

“There you go,” Martin said as he wiped off Khan’s stomach and cock too before tossing the towel back on the floor.

“Thank you,” Khan replied and happily hugged Martin as he lay back down next to him.

They lay, enjoying the afterglow, one after the other nodding off, when Martin’s sated mind was suddenly filled with the beep of the communicator. He tried slinking out of Khan’s grip without waking him, but Khan was on his feet before him. He headed for the desk where he’d left it and answered.

Martin listened as Khan spoke to his lieutenant. He sounded as if he’d been cleared of all weights he’d ever carried. He was happy. And Martin was happy for him.

Khan hung up and set the communicator down. Hurriedly, he shuffled to put on his clothes as Martin still lay in bed watching him.

Just before he was about to leave, he turned back and made a beeline back to the bed. He leaned down and gave Martin a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’ll be a while. I’ve got to go through some things,” he murmured. “Don’t wait up for me.”

Martin smiled as he left the room and he kept smiling until he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> Artwork by [yours truly](http://perfectlydrawnnsfw.tumblr.com)
> 
> Special thanks to my dearest [Ashley](http://guixonlove87.tumblr.com) who's the queen of rare ships and was the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
